Let Me Call You Sweetheart
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 14th in Happy Days series. A collection of 10rose fluff that can be read in any order as it lacks continuity. It's new years eve, it's a new year, time for new beginnings and even...new revelations?


14th in Happy Days series. A collection of 10/Rose fluff which can be read in any order as it lacks continuity.

Summary: It's new years eve, it's a new year time for new beginnings and even...new revelations?

* * *

Let Me Call You Sweetheart

Rose dug her hands into the soft sofa that was carefully situated beside the control panel. She slouched in her seat with her hands digging into the soft arms as the Tardis swayed and moaned in protest. Rose sat up onto her knees still holding on as her hair began to swing around her head, she watched as the rolly chairs – as she called them, began to slide across the floor and clutter down the metal staircase.

'Doctor…?' she called out cautiously as she dug her hands more firmly into the sofa.

'Yeah?' he asked as he hung onto the metal railing with one hand, with his other hand he hit random controls and buttons with a hammer.

'Everything alright?' she asked warily with a hint of a worried smile on her face. The Doctor turned around and beamed his manic smile at her

'Yep!' he exclaimed, 'hope you're not thinking otherwise' he warned her with a playful grin before he swung around the other side of the central column to hit another button.

'Never' Rose murmured with a half laugh as she watched him. The Doctor ran round and round the central column as the entire ship rocked, soon the lights were flickering and Rose was sliding off the sofa

'Doctor!' she called out giggling, 'What are you doing!' she exclaimed as she sat on the floor with her knees pressing into the metal of the floor. The Doctor swung around and grabbed her hand tugging her up so that she stood beside him, he wrapped a hand around his waist and grinned at her. His eyes were gleaming with boyish enthusiasm as he laughed

'Hold on tight' he called out as he hit one last button. Soon the Doctor and Rose had collided with the sofa which cushioned their landing. Rose landed on the bottom with the Doctor sprawled across her, the Tardis finally came to a hault and the ship lit up again. The Doctor grinned at Rose and hoisted himself up so his head was inches above hers

'Told you we'd get here' he told her smugly, she nodded slowly

'Weren't worried were ya?' he asked with a concerned smile, she grinned at him

'Never'

'Good' he said as he smiled down at her. Rose lifted her hand and smoothed his manic hair off his forehead; he froze under her touch and watched her. For a moment they both sat in silence just watching one another until Rose finally spoke

'So…where are we?' she asked him. His face lit up and he jumped off the sofa, offering his hand out to her. She accepted it and he tugged her off the sofa, but he didn't let go there, instead he tugged her all the way along the corridor to the massive wardrobe. There he turned around and beamed at her with his eyes sparkling.

'Right, you got an hour' he told her

'For what?' she asked bemused. He smiled mysteriously

'Do what you girls like to do…put your face on, doll yourself up, glam yourself up…whatever it's called' he told her as her jaw dropped.

'Oi!' she elbowed him 'you think I need glamming up?' she asked slightly hurt. He grinned at her

'Course not! I think you're lovely as you are' he told her softly, Rose melted under his smile and let out a sigh

'Fine' she mumbled

'What was that' he asked as a smile began to tug at the corner of Rose's lips.

'Fine' she said louder. The Doctor grinned at her and placed his hands on her shoulders,

'That's my girl' he told her with a wink as he pressed a kiss to her forehead – and then he was gone. Rose let out a heavy sigh then began to look through the rails and rails of clothing for something that caught her eye – finally something did.

The Doctor sat by the doors of the Tardis watching his watch impatiently

'Rose!' he shouted out 'Bin an hour!'. A smile began to tug at his lips as he thought of Rose and of what would happen tonight.

'Alright! Keep your hair on! I'm coming!' she shouted back slipping into her very cockney accent. The Doctor smiled to himself and stood up as he heard her coming, he listened to her footsteps as they progressed and then they stopped.

'Rose?' he called softly through the silence of the Tardis.

'Close your eyes' she said quietly

'Oh…but' he began

'Nope – close them!' she told him bluntly. He sighed and did as he was told. He listened as he heard her quietly walking into the room; soon her could feel the heat from her breath on his face as she stood directly in front of him.

'Rose?' he whispered. She took a deep breath and swallowed, she raised her hand and placed it over his eyes then she carefully lifted his lids. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw her

'Oh Rose' he breathed as he looked her from head to toe. She bit her lip nervously as he surveyed her, she was wearing an emerald green skirt with black netting over it, onto that green sequins were sewn, this met a black corset which was also sparkling with green, her white shoulders were bare and a emerald hung around her neck on a thick silver chain. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head and a few loose curls bounced around her shoulders, she tapped her emerald toes together nervously and looked up to met his eyes

'Well?' she asked.

'Like that's even a question' he managed to squeak, she could see in his eyes the appreciation.

'You look beautiful' he said slowly with the meaning being heard on each syllable of the word. She let a small smile flutter onto her mouth

'Really?' she asked softly

'Really' he told her heavily. He managed to tear his gaze away from her to take her hand, he then lead her to the doors of the Tardis and they stepped outside. The first thing Rose felt was the cold air on her shoulders as she looked up into the blackened sky which was lit up with diamonds. Before her stood a tall metal structure

'Where are we?' she breathed slowly

'Paris, France – New Years eve' he told her with a grin. Rose's face lit up as she squeezed his hand

'Doctor!' she squealed in delight as he walked her over beside a small river. The moonlight shone down on them and the Doctor's eyes sparkled

'May I have this dance?' he asked with a smile

'Couse' she told him as she held his hand out, Rose took it and swirled into his arms

'Oh, but there's no music' she began; he shook his head, his eyes full of mysteries. He opened his mouth and softly began to sing for her ears to hear only

'Let me call you sweetheart I'm in love with you, let me hear you whisper that you love me too, keep the love light glowing in your eyes so true'

The Doctor heard a small gasp escape from Rose's lips and she stepped back to look up at him but he pulled her into his arms again and continued the dance as he sung into her ear

'Let me call you sweetheart I'm in love with you, let me hear you whisper that you love me too, keep the love light glowing in your eyes so true'

Rose's face lit up and she softly sang as well

'Let me call you sweetheart I'm in love with you'. The Doctors face lit up and he twirled her around so that she was falling back into his arms, he grinned down at her as the clock began to chime for midnight

'To a new year' Rose murmured

'And new beginnings' the Doctor continued

'And a new love' Rose whispered with a smile 'Sweetheart' she added after a moment. The Doctor's face lit up as he looked down at her

'Quite right sweetheart' he murmured as he lowered his head to hers, softly under the soft moonlight of France their lips met and a hundred fireworks went off over head. It was going to be the year of love and what a fine year it would be.


End file.
